deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanako Akari
Kanako True Eyes.png|Kanako Akari (Normal-Eyed) Kanako Done.png|Eyes of Weakness activated WARNING! THIS PAGE CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT THAT IS OBVIOSULY RATED M OR R! PLEASE VIEW WITH CARE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! "Listen...Its not that I can kill you...but I...despise your very existence...for everything you've caused me...I shall erase you from this world...Prepare yourself!!!" -Kanako Akari Kanako Akari is an OC by Zinniax-13 for the upcoming story series known as Akari's Legacy. What-If? Death Battles *Kanako Akari vs Andrew Crocotail *Akame vs Kanako Akari Possible Opponents *Shiki Ryougi (Kara No Kyoukai) *Katana *Silver Samurai (Marvel) *Shiro Emiya Bio Kanako was born as the princess of the Akari Throne, being destined for supposed greatness to rule all of Japan. She was pampered and so on, but she didn't like that all too much, and as such, ran away from home where she was assaulted by thugs due to her status to try to kidnap her for ransomed...This is where her Eyes of Weakness first manifested, an ability that let her see and cut down any weak point, allowing her to dispatch the thugs due to stealing a nearby knife. She returned back home, but that day...influenced her to become something more. Someone who beats down the evil, and protects the innocent, and as such, she became a vigilante at an early age, attending the hidden Magic Academy where she further honed her abilities to a supernatural level. She spent several years training, meeting a nerd by the name of Caboose where she nearly hugged him to death due to how adorable he was. Regardless, when she returned home from the academy, she learned that the rival Kagura family killed her entire family and tried to kill her, where she got kidnapped, but eventually escaped and fended off the attackers, forcing them to flee. Kanako currently roams the streets alone, seeking to bring vengeance to those who harmed her, and to get revenge... With her eyes, she has much potential, yet has a long, difficult road ahead of her...She has taken interest of a boy named Akira Harmonia who also has magic eyes, the eyes of allure to be exact...but that's another story for another day... (BIG WORK IN PROGRESS!) Death Battle Info Name: Kanako Akari Age: early 20's (Probably 22) Gender: Female. Role: Main protagonist, anti-hero, princess of the Akari Throne, Slayer of the Corrupt. Death Battle Stats 9B Ignores Conventional Durability with Eyes of Weakness.|'8-A Ignores Conventional Durability to a further extent with Eyes of Weakness and Cikasha.' Attack Potency: Wall Level (Comparable to her durability, can harm foes who are capable of punching her through solid steel) Ignores Conventional Durability via Eyes of Weakness (When Eyes of Weakness are activates, Kanako can strike down the foe's weak points, no matter how strong or durable it is, if struck, the weak point will be destroyed, destroying the target)|Multi City Block (Comparable to her durability), ignores conventional durability to a further extent with Eyes of Weakness and Cikasha (Eyes of Weakness have been improved at this point to be more effective at ensuring the target dies by cutting off their concept of life, leaving only the concept of death) Durability: Wall Level (Survived being punched through a wall of solid steel several times)|Multi-City Block (Can survive an explosion at this level. Cikasha and Astral Hopping makes her harder to kill.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Moves in mirages and is comparable in speed to enemies who can move at Mach 900), Relativistic reaction speed (Had dodged completely natural lightning at point blank)|Relativistic+ (Faster than before.) with MFTL Reaction Speeds (Dodged a beam attack that could reach Mars within seconds.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Striking Strength: Multi City Block. Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for a very extended period of time) Range: Human normally, extended melee range with katana, higher with Yumi.|Human normally, Multiversal+ with Portal Creation and Cikasha. Intelligence: Above Average (Expert combatant, able to easily deduce enemy pressure points with relative ease, attending college.) Weaknesses: Normal Human Weaknesses, VERY HOT HEADED, Tends to be arrogant and underestimates her foes. Eyes of Weakness can only be used for 5 minutes at a time, and if used for the full duration, it causes major damage to Kanako's mental state and causes her intense headaches that stun her in place, making her vulnerable. Prefers not using ranged weapons, preferring to come up close with her knives or katana,|Cikasha strains and can quickly kill her. MUST be in the physical plane in order to attack an opponent, and cannot do so in the Astral Plane. Portals are not meant too be used for combat and do not affect her fighting style all that much, and quickly drain her energy through use. Apathetic as Cikasha and often doesn't use the full extent of their powers due to this. Pre-Timeskip|Post Timeskip Abilities/Loadout Superhuman traits. Steel Katana: A steel reinforced katana that is supposed indestructible due to being enchanted with magic, her go-to weapon. Steel Knives: Steel knives used for sneak attacks when disarmed of her katana, or to throw from a distance at opponents pressure points. Yumi: A combat Yumi which allows Kanako to fight at long range, though is only adept at it and prefers going up close. Martial Arts: Kanako is an adept martial artist, specializing in pressure points and disabling others of their weapons. Eyes of Weakness: Kanako's main ability, which turns her eyes magenta in color. When used, Kanako eye's label the weak point of enemies with "markings" and one main weak point. Slashing these weak points with swords or knives allows her to destroy said weak points, tearing apart an enemy and ignoring conventional durability, and destroying the main weak point will usually kill an enemy instantly, even if they have regeneration to an extent. Causes Kanako mental strain the entire time and can only be used if she can see, the ability being disabled if she's blinded for example.. Allows her to see invisible targets due to the marks labeling them to an extent. Cikasha: Kanako has a split personality that has reawakened later at the point of her initial death, a personality that that draws energy directly from Cikasha, the creative void that creates and destroys, allowing her to cast magic on a much higher level, though this heavily strains her body and mind and can kill her if used in rapid succession as its a power that's meant for immortals, not mortals, and is not mentally prepared to use such power. As Cikasha, Kanako is much more calm and level-headed, but also apathetic as all heck. As Cikasha, Kanako's eyes of weakness can slice apart certain conceptual beings with little to no effort, and while in this split personality, allows her access to new techniques, allowing her to bypass up to mid-high regeneration, and even bypass Resurrection. Astral Hopping (Cikasha Only): As Cikasha, Kanako Akari can enter and exit the astral plane at will, allowing her to dodge most physical attacks by exiting to the astral plane. In order to actually attack enemies however, she must exit the astral plane. Portal Creation (Cikasha Only): Can be used to travel to different universes or locations at will, or be used to BFR opponents by sending them to different dimensions, removing them from the current universe entirely. Power Transfer: Can transfer the power of Cikasha to other people to a lesser extent...which while makes them stronger, also can drive them insane due to being mentally unprepared for said power, usually driving people insane within moments. It usually is done through contact, but can also be transferred through direct eye contact. A strong will however can control said power and make use of it freely like how Kanako does, just to a lesser extent. Can only be done once a year, and reverts Kanako to her base mindset after use. Projection Summons: Can summon all sorts of physical projections, from swords to guns to axes. Projections constantly drain Kanako's energy and usually vanish after hitting or missing a target, or being out for more than 30 seconds. Usually used in short bursts due to it usually tiring out Kanako quickly. Projections use less energy while Kanako is Cikasha. Feats *Took a point blank gunshot and survived. *Dodged bullet fire casually. *Took a punch that broke solid steel several times. *Outpaces most characters in the cast. *Outsmarted the Kagura Family to an extent, and sliced them down one by one via ambushing them. *Dodged a beam that traveled to Mars within seconds (Cikasha Only) *Killed a Calamity Beast, which are said to normally invincible to humans and magic through her Eyes of Weakness (Cikasha Only) Flaws *Glass Cannon compared to the others in the case. *Eyes of Weakness can only slice down weak points if used up close, and cannot be used at a range. *Eyes of Weakness have a 5 minute time limit, and can kill the user if used too many times due to mental strain. *Was ultimately kidnapped and raped by one of the antagonists due to letting her guard down, though she managed to escape her slavery and kill him in the end. *Is an absolute bitch and asshole. *Hot headed, and is prone to rage. *Tends to underestimate her foes initially. *Morally grey at times, and can be seen as a villain who is blinded by revenge. *Has a bit of a sense of honor that can often hold her back from going all out. *Use of the Cikasha Mindset can kill her if used too much in rapid succession, and strains her normally. *Cannot attack while in the Astral Plane. *Projections drain a lot of energy. (Not as much of an issue while as Cikasha) *Apathetic as all hell while Cikasha, and often never uses the full extent of their powers. *Cikasha tends to be depressed and will often try to make their lives worse and worse for no reason whatsoever/ Mary Sue Score 15 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Female Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Glass Cannons Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Knife Wielders Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Akari's Legacy Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Royal Combatants Category:Princess Category:Tragic Character Category:Tragic Villains Category:Japan Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Human Category:Murderers Category:Samurai Category:Villain Protagonist